L'aigle noir
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Sasuke est parti régler une "affaire familiale" et Naruto l'attends patiemment. Et un beau jour, un oiseau d'un genre assez spéciale fait son come-back au village de la feuille One Shot, Yaoi.


**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**E-mail** : 

**Titre **:** L'aigle noir**

**Genre** : Song-fic, mielguimauveeauderose… à croire que je sais rien faire d'autre . yaoi… deathfic aussi en fin de compte mais je plaide non-coupable, c'était carrément pas prévu . 

**Couples** : Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont sur un bateau, Sakura tombe à l'eau… qui reste-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : C'est à partir de combien de n'images et de posters qu'on peut dire qu'ils sont à nous ? . 

**Note 1** : Chose promise, chose due Vy ! Je te la dédicace !

**Note 2** : Pourquoi je fais des fics avec Sasuke alors que je l'aime pas tellement ?

Sasuke : Eh oh !! Tu t'en prends qu'à toi-même ! Moi j'ai rien demandé !

Heera : Mah… ça t'allait trop bien !!! Tu voulais que je prenne qui à la place !

Sasuke : Mon frère !

Itachi : Faux frère !

Sasuke 'saute sur Itachi pour lui taper dessus' : C'est toi qu'a commencé !

Heera : Toute façon j'pouvais pas prendre Itachi, y'a pas Kyuubi pour le bouffer…

Itachi 'arrête de taper sur Sasuke deux secondes' : D'une logique imparable . 

Heera : Vi hein !

L'aigle noir

- OU IL EST ENCORE PASSE CE SALE GOSSE !!

- Hokage-sama… calmez-vous…

- Techniquement parlant… ce n'est plus un gosse… Il a quand même vingt cinq ans…

- On se demande de qui il tient ça…

- Jiraiya ? LA FERME !

- Hokage-sama… à propos des fournitures pour l'école…

- Ca ne sert à rien de vous énerver…

- Sakura ? Je peux savoir à qui s'adressait cette remarque ?

- Mais pourquoi ça me tombe dessus un ninja pareil ???? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Vous le savez très bien Kakashi-sensei ! C'est votre faute !

- N'exagérons rien ! Il n'est pas si catastrophique que ça le petit. Il déborde d'énergie mais rien de grave…

- Hokage-sama, la délégation du village de la pluie vous attends.

- Dites-leur que j'arrive. EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT ME DIRE OU EST PASSE CET ABRUTI !

- Ma faute ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est bien le problème Iruka ! Il arrive pas à rester en place ! Après pour mettre la main dessus quand on en a besoin merci bien !

- Vous le savez très bien ! Vous lui montriez le mauvais exemple !

- HYUGA !

- Oui Hokage-sama ?

- Oui Hokage-sama ?

La réponse simultanée reporta l'attention générale sur les deux cousins et la cinquième se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

- N'importe... Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait me scanner les environs et me dénicher cet abruti ?

Deux « byakugans » retentirent et chacun attendit le résultat de la recherche. Ce fut Hinata qui désactiva le sien en premier.

- Il euuuuuuuuh

Son cousin l'imita deux secondes après en poussant un soupir hésitant entre la fatigue et l'exaspération.

- Il dort.

_Un beau jour où peut être une nuit_

_Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormis_

_Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel_

_Et venant de nulle part, surgit un aigle noir_

L'homme se rapprocha doucement de la silhouette endormie. Il la contempla un moment d'un air attendri. Son blond n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes lèvres rosées, les mêmes longs cils, les mêmes cheveux blonds ébouriffés, le même visage bien qu'un peu plus fin, la même peau pale, le même air paisible dans le sommeil. Il s'agenouilla pour le contempler de plus près. Son renard était toujours aussi beau. Il ne put résister à l'envie de passer sa main dans la chevelure blonde _toujours aussi douce…_ tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Son geste découvrit l'oreille de l'endormi mais aussi une boucle d'oreille argentée. Il bloqua sur le bijou. Ca c'était nouveau par contre. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Peut être y avait il d'autres choses qui avaient changé. Des choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais apprendre désormais. Pour tirer un trait définitif sur son passé, il avait quitté son renard mais ce voyage lui avait coûté beaucoup plus que prévu. Beaucoup plus. Il retira sa main. De quel droit était-il là ? Même si il en mourrait d'envie, sa place n'était plus auprès du blond.

_Lentement, les ailes déployées_

_Lentement, je le vis tournoyer_

_Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes_

_Comme tombé du ciel, l'oiseau vint se poser_

Naruto frémit dans son sommeil. Il savait instinctivement qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses cotés et qu'il aurait du ouvrir les yeux et se mettre en garde. Mais c'était bien trop agréable. Cette main qui passait et repassait tendrement dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé et il avait envie d'en profiter. Il repartit dans ses songes : là où le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait à ce moment même était quotidien et accompagné d'un regard onyx. La disparition de sa source de bien être l'arracha à sa rêverie avec un sentiment de frustration. Il ne voulait pas que ça cesse lui ! Prêt à protester avec véhémence contre ce manque de savoir-vivre et accessoirement remédier au problème si c'était possible, il ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil, non content de rayonner au travers du feuillage, se reflétait sur la surface du lac voisin, éblouissant le blond à l'esprit à moitié ailleurs qui plissa les yeux pour distinguer les détails de la silhouette agenouillée à ses cotés.

_Il avait, les yeux couleur rubis_

_Et des plumes, aux couleurs de la nuit  
À son front, brillant de mille feux_

_L'oiseau roi couronné, portait un diamant bleu_

Premier élément, il s'agissait d'un homme, d'un homme grand, il le devinait même si l'homme était accroupi. Le bonhomme devait bien faire dans les un mètre 85 ou 90. Mais avec ça, il avait une carrure plutôt moyenne pour une taille pareille. Autant dire que le blond avec son mètre 75 et ses kilos manquants faisait office de nain. Soupirant mentalement, il retourna inspecter son inconnu. La main posée sur le sol et une autre sur le genou lui montrèrent une peau pale, pâleur accentuée par les doigts crispés sur le tissu ou l'herbe. Bizarre... Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ? Si c'était parce qu'il s'était fait repéré, il aurait du y penser avant de lui caresser la tête, simple question de bon sens. Une tenue noire ressemblant à celle d'un ninja. L'étui à shuriken accroché à la cuisse confirmait la thèse qu'il s'agisse d'un ninja. Le confirmait également le bandeau accroché au bras et portant le symbole de Konoha. Et Naruto, toujours à moitié dans le brouillard, arriva au visage. Au milieu d'un visage aux traits fins et réguliers, surmonté par une chevelure ébène en bataille, deux orbes rouge sang le dévisageaient. Deux rubis capable de capturer votre âme sans que vous vous en rendiez compte et où se lisait tout l'amour du monde. Un regard qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître malgré la couleur inhabituelle.

_De son bec, il a touché ma joue_

_Dans ma main, il a glissé son cou_

_C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu_

_Surgissant du passé, il mettait revenu_

Naruto se retrouva les yeux grands écarquillés, la mâchoire tombante. Ce… n'était… pas… possible… Il devait encore dormir et il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

L'expression complètement perdu de son renard attendri le brun. Sans pouvoir une nouvelle fois s'en empêcher, il se pencha sur le blond.

Naruto voyait parfaitement le visage de l'homme, il refusait de reconnaître que c'était lui, se rapprocher du sien mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Dans un état second, il sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur son front, puis sa tempe, le dessous de son oreille, ses lèvres et sa gorge avant que l'autre ne se blottisse purement et simplement contre lui. Hébété, le blond passa à son tour sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre. Il se rallongea, un bras autour des épaules de l'homme. Cette sensation, cette odeur… c'était unique. Ca ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Les larmes aux yeux, il resserra sa prise sur le corps et enfoui son visage dans la chevelure sombre.

- Tu m'es enfin revenu Sasuke…

_Oh l'oiseau, Oh dis emmènes moi_

_Retournons, au pays d'autrefois_

_Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant_

_Pour cueillir en tremblant, d'étoiles des étoiles_

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment enlacés sans dire un mot puis Sasuke se releva, immédiatement, Naruto fut debout à ses cotés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On rentre à la maison ? Je veux faire une grande fête pour ton retour, on va inviter toute la bande comme avant. Par contre Kan' sera pas là. Il est rentré au pays du Sable prendre la tête de son clan. Et Hinata a décidé de l'accompagner. Lee est toujours aussi amoureux de Sakura et c'est réciproque maintenant. Mais ils font durer le plaisir, ils adorent se tourner autour ! Shika et Temari ont eu une fille ! Tu la verrais, une vraie petite peste ! Pire que moi à son age ! Et Neji et Kiba se sont ENFIN mis ensemble ! Ca fait pas longtemps mais tu les verrais ! Y sont trop mignons ! Et Ino à jeter son dévolu sur Gaara ! Le pauvre retournerait bien dans son désert pour lui échapper mais il est complètement accro à sa nièce !

Sasuke suivait le monologue de son renard un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Et moi… moi je t'attendais Sasuke

Naruto se colla contre le brun, enlaçant leurs doigts. Il continua en murmurant.

- Et tu es revenu. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, parce que je n'aurais jamais du te laisser faire. Mais c'est fini, et on a tout notre temps maintenant. Tu es tout à moi et je compte bien en profiter.

Naruto senti Sasuke tressaillir à ces paroles. Il releva la tête, les mains du brun sur ses épaules tremblaient, de même que tous son corps. Et le regard écarlate fuyait celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Sasuke ?

Aucune réponse de la part du brun. Naruto insista, inquiet de ce comportement.

- Sasuke ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le cadet ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ses bras se refermèrent sur les épaules de son compagnon.

- Tu as vu mes yeux Naruto. Tu sais ce que ça signifie. Je suis mort…i

Le blond se raidit.

- Non…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse Naruto…

- Mais tu es là ! Je peux te toucher, te voir, t'entendre et te sentir ! Je m'en fiche de la couleur de tes yeux. Je m'en fiche de savoir que les Uchiha ont le sharingan qui s'active quand ils meurent. Tu peux pas être mort ! Tu peux pas…

- Je regrette Naruto… Tu n'aurais même pas du me voir. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je dois partir maintenant…

Naruto voulu s'accrocher à la veste de son compagnon mais déjà l'image du brun se dissipait et les doigts du blond se refermèrent sur le vide. Le réceptacle du démon renard se laissa glisser à genoux à terre.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Adieux Naruto. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

A présent, le blond sanglotait, complètement désespéré de voir l'homme qu'il aimait disparaître si vite. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, à rattraper. Pendant des années, il l'avait attendu… en vain. Un grand calme l'envahit soudain et il se releva. Sasuke reconnu tout de suite le regard de son renard : celui des grandes décisions et des jours où il mettait sa vie dans la balance pour gagner un combat.

- Emmènes moi

Le regard rubis se posa sur le visage de Naruto, incrédule.

- Quoi ?

- Emmènes moi avec toi.

Le brun recula d'un pas.

- Sûrement pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! Protesta le principal intéressé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures. La mort c'est laid, c'est triste et c'est vide. Ca te ressemble si peu Naruto. La vie te convient bien mieux. Je ne t'emmènerais pas avec moi.

- Je m'en fiche ! Si tu ne m'emmènes pas, c'est moi qui te rejoindrais !

- Tu as pensé à la peine que tu ferais aux autres ?

- Ce sont des ninjas. On a tous appris qu'on perd ses amis un jour ou l'autre.

- La mort t'irait tellement mal Naruto…

- J'm'en fout !ii

Naruto tira d'une de ses poches d'armes un kunai.

- Pars sans moi et je te suis dans les deux secondes qui suivent.

Sasuke dévisagea le visage décidé de son renard. Il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune hésitation dans les deux lagons. Accroupi, il posa une main fantomatique sur la chevelure blonde.

- C'est pas un renard, c'est une mule que tu renfermes…

_Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant_

_Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc_

_Comme avant, allumer le soleil_

_Etre faiseur de pluie et faire des merveilles_

Arrivée à l'endroit où les cousins Hyuga lui avaient indiqué qu'elle trouverait le blond, Sakura fouilla les environs du regard. Bingo ! A trois heures une forme verte et noir agrémentée de blond était allongé. En deux bonds elle était à ses cotés.

- Eh Naruto ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! L'Hokage t'attends depuis un moment.

Aucun mouvement en provenance de l'endormi. La jeune kunoichi fronça les sourcils. Bizarre… son ami s'était amélioré dans ce domaine pourtant. Ca faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'y avait plus eu besoin d'un seau d'eau ou d'un mégaphone pour le sortir de son sommeil. Elle lui secoua l'épaule en répétant son appel. Toujours rien. Alors elle fit basculer sur le dos le blond alors couché en chien de fusil, lui tournant le dos. Un visage paisiblement endormi lui faisait maintenant face. Sakura frissonna. La peau de Naruto était bien plus pale que la normale. Elle mit deux doigts sur la tranchée, priant de tout son cœur pour déceler un signe de respiration mais rien, la peau était froide et le cœur ne battait plus. Horrifiée par sa découverte, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Sa main rencontre un objet glacé qu'elle amena devant son visage et elle se demanda ce que le kunai de Naruto faisait par terre. Un cri rauque lui fit lever la tête. Dans le ciel, un gigantesque rapace noir se dirigeait droit vers le soleil.

_L'aigle noir, dans un bruissement d'ailes_

_Pris son vol, pour regagner le ciel_

Owari

Sakura 'sous le choc' : Je… j'ai trouvé un mort…

Heera : vip

Sakura : Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiii ??????? TT

Heera 'hausse les épaules' chais pas vraiment en fait… une bête envie de te traumatiser qui m'a prise d'un coup…

Sasuke et Naruto : On est mort…

Heera : Mais ensemble

Sasuke et Naruto : On est mort quand même eh sadique !!!

Heera 'boude' sont jamais content ces persos !

* * *

i Euuuh…. Oups ?

ii L'est vulgaire en plus . 


End file.
